


Severed Ties

by anciaa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Roleswap, me want die, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anciaa/pseuds/anciaa
Summary: ...and french friesRoleswap RWBY (with team nyon, pronounced neon, yes i'm naming it neon, sue me)Neo's a huntress-in-training,Ruby's a criminal under a certain Torchwick
Relationships: Maybe Later
Kudos: 1





	Severed Ties

If you can't tell, I'm dumb

Neo was, to put it bluntly, strange. Completely silent, antisocial, and a fan of grinning. She had a swagger to her, aswell as some cheeky mannerisms. Her team knew about as much about her as the rest of the school, and she mostly kept to herself in the library in her free time.

Ruby, all the way across the kingdom, was... in the wrong crowd. Still an avid believer in humanity, yet disillusioned with the Hunters and Huntresses, and ringed into working with Torchwick.

They both couldn't have been more different, but they still had an incoming encounter.


End file.
